Darkness And Shadows
by Ozeralightwood
Summary: When a young vampire is bought to the New York institution after a deadly attack that is brought against her and anyone she loves, Alec Lightwood, a Shadowhunter trained to protect first and love second, is bound to be torn between a web of truths and lies. But when the mystical Alvira Blade comes, a beautiful Downworlder where everyone who tries to protect and love her dies.


Hey this is my very first chapter to my fanfiction Darkness and Shadows. This chapter starts out as slow and building up the story. So it is not jumping right into the story. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THE T.V SHOW SHADOWHUNTERS. ONLY RAECHEL AND THE FAMILY AND DOWNWORLDERS.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Alec Lightwood's POV

"Alec, what do you say that after we are done with this job that we go out on a crazy night of partying drinking, love, sex, drugs, rock and roll. Does that sound interesting then going back to the institute and starting the day with the same bullshit everyday?" Jace questioned. I take a look at Jace and tried to see if he was being straight up serious or is he just being stupid. I look into his eyes, one brown and one blue, and could tell that he indeed was being straight up. Jace is your average guy that every one will turn there heads and look at. Girls fall head over heels for him, trying to be in his spotlight, while men want to be him, have his looks and charms and most of all, that power to not have to work to get what you want. I used to look at Jace. But not in ways that men would. They look at him for the influence and support, I look at him because he is everything that I dream in a man. Smart. Funny. Gorgeous. Caring.

And an classic from of an Narcissus. He has a really lean body and is always working out no matter what, strong lean build, a body like that without a shirt on make my heart want to explode to a million pieces and die, his blond hair always pulled back, not one piece going out of control, make me want to run my fingers in his hair just so I can see him fix it again and feel his hair, his smile...

I stop thinking about Jace when I am distracted by the sound of nothing. There is no sound from any direction no raving rap music, no sound of cop cars in high pursuit, nothing. And it is dead. I look at Jace and replied," no thank you, but..." I paused to make sure that he is listening and paying attention and questioned, "do you see anything odd about this is image?" Jace was confused for a moment and knew that I was being serious and looked down the block one way, down the block the other way, forwards and backwards, side to side and then screams, " yes! Alec! I can see what is wrong!" I got so startled by his loudness that I put my hand over his mouth. His screams echoed through the city and by the time they stopped Jace had bit my hand so I can let go. Then he speaks, "what is see wrong is that you are the most boring, fucking crazy, delusional Parabatai that I ever..."

I shut him up by putting my hand on his mouth again and said, " do shut your mouth. Do you smell that? The air smells burned...and...dry" I removed my hand and Jace sniffed the air. He immediately started coughing vigorously, uncontrollable. I pat Jace on his back, trying to disputed where the smoke and dry air was coming from. Then I see it, the house at the end of the block was on fire, flames swallowing the house whole while violently taking over the house right next to it. Jace finally stops coughing, sees what I see and runs for the house, I soon followed him. And we were sprinting, it seems like every step we take seem to look farther and farther away from the house. By the time we officially are at the house front steps. I beckoned Jace to go to the back of the house, soon Jace disappearing to the back of the house. I ran to the front steps of the house and soon enough kicked down the front door.

I moved into the house, aware that the house is in flames and rotting. I moved to what used to be the kitchen and found what seemed to be a man and a woman, covered in blood. The woman had blond, platinum like hair, extremely pale complexions, lean little body she had, almost anorexic like. I soon predicted that she was a vampire because she had a stake entered her heart. While the man as tanned as he can be, with brown golden hair, built like a fighter. There is no telling what this man was, only that his heart was removed from his chest. Then I knew. The people that are dead are downworlders killed in their own home.

Then I heard grunting and a voice I remember all too well. And I when to what was the living room. Jace, had the strength and speed of the Parabatai bond already finished off the Downworlder that was occupied with Jace. Jace had blood all over his armor. "Jace, what Downworlder is it?" Jace whipped the blood from his face and replied, " Werewolf." I sigh in astonishment and asked," what do you think happened?" Jace was about answer back until we heard a scream. A feminine scream. Me and Jace booked it up the stairs and soon we are at the bed room where the screams came from. Jace kicked down the door and found two downworlders and a girl. The girl was held by her throat with one Downworlder holding her, and the other with a stake in hand. Without hesitation, battled the rogue downworlders.

Jace and I finished one of the Downworlder off. When we turned to faced the other, the Downworlder looked and pointed at the girl and spoke with such venom, " we will find the hybrid. And when we do you and your family will pay!" And jumped out the window before we got to him. I ran to the window to find where his direction went only there was no trace if him to be seemed. I was so close to jump out and find where he had gone but heard a moan form the other side of the room. I turn around and saw Jace with the girl in his hands and yelled," we have to go." Jace turns to the doorway only to see that there was no exit out the room. Fire had already engulfed the house. Only way out was through the window. I have to think fast. I glanced out the window again. It was a too far of a jump. Eight feet drop. No way out unless...

I went through my pocket and pulled a device, a round device with a button on it, went back towards the window. The device was in my hand, I then pressed the button and dropped it. It then formed a portal right below the window. I look at Jace and commanded, " jump out the window into the portal." Jace then goes to the window trying his hardest not the drop the girl and positions himself on the window. Jace looks back at me and I nodded and jumped out. I then look around the window and found a necklace. I picked it up from the floor and dived out the window, into the portal.

Then out I came crashing out and onto the ground. I landed onto my back without a doubt broke every bone in my body. I look around and saw that we had landed on the front lawn of the New York institute. I stayed there at which seemed like years and I would have stayed there longer until Jace walked above me and held out his hand. His gloved covered hand. At this point I wonder if he would ever take those hands and massage my back with them. I put my hand with his and lifted myself from the ground. The girl was silent when we finally noticed her. Jace and I walked up to her to see if she was doing all right. She was unmoving, but breathing. I kneeled by her side to study her features.

She has blond hair, I notice that if her hair was washed and had been dried off, that it would be platinum, like the woman that was at the house. The girl, like the woman at the house, had a skinny build, extremely pale complexion, but unlike the woman, the girls cheeks bore life. Cheeks was rosy, more child like then adult and she was alive. I gently tapped her shoulder and she spring awake.

I got full notice of her face, and my attention got crabbed to her eyes

They were full blown red. Blood colored red.

She darted her eyes between me and Jace. It was like she can't remember where she was.( I doubt that she knows where she is.) Or what had happened five minutes ago. When she finally settled her eyes. Her eyes was on me. More like on my neck. I feared the way Jace tensed up as she was looking at me, fearing he is one step away from overprotective mode. Then the girl finally speaks," Oh. Don't worry, Jace, I am not going to harm him. I would never hurt a man as cute as Alexander, pardon me, Alec. I am rather curious and astonished that Shadowhunters really do exist. I have heard legends about your kind. Your the Half angels, half human beings born to protect beings like me from the rouge." She laughs and smile with an open smile and notice her fangs. Jace also realizes what I had and asked, " how do you know my name and what do you mean when you say legends about our kind?"

Her smile disappeared and went into a frown and spoke with ease," my family never really depended on the help of the Shadowhunters. They had a belief of defending each other. And not needing anyone for help" Jace interjected and mentions "yeah. they sure did not need help after what we saw, now did they?" I shot Jace the most venomous look, warning him to keep quite. The girl looks at Jace and suddenly her outlook changed but remain steady." yes that was a shame." She looks at me and continued with her thought from before," But... we did enjoy the stories about how your kind helped supernatural all around the world."

I look at the girl gotten curious about who she was and questioned," well since you know all about us, please tell me, who are you and what were the downworlders doing in your house? And who were the two other downworlders in your house that died?" The girl face dramatically changed. At this moment she looks conflicted to say, like she was trying to forget. She then stops looks up at me and says," My name is Raechel, as you both know I am a Vampire. The Werewolves that were in my house were looking for someone. I don't know who, all I know is that they call who ever this person is The Hybrid. And as for the others, the woman was my mother, she was a Vampire and as for the man, he was my dad and he was a human.

Okay that is my first chapter to my fanfiction. Leave a comment on how you think it should have ended cause I thought that I should ended it differently but my friends thought that it was alright. So let me hear your thoughts and know what you think. And for your time and energy here's is a teaser to the next chapter.

"I look at her again and gave her the sexiest smile that I could and replied, "the pleasure is all mine" and backed her into the wall."

Until next time


End file.
